


【铁冬】Somewhere Not Here

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bad Fic, Beginning After The End, Blind Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Top Tony Stark, 致郁系
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 总而言之，世界毁灭了。





	1. Chapter 1

1、

总而言之，世界毁灭了。

外星人们是从哪里来的，为什么来到地球，在几乎毁灭了人类文明之后又为什么突然离开？如今已经没有人知道这些问题的答案。我们只看到他们来，他们毁灭，他们离开。

留下纽约——以纽约为中心，北至波特兰，南至里士满，西至五大湖区，这数万平方公里的繁华城市，散布其间的道路、工厂与农田，曾经是人类文明最耀眼璀璨之处，如今尽数烟消云散，地表之上，只剩滚滚黄沙。

这一片沙漠广袤荒芜、寸草不生，即使天上的飞鸟，也不会在此停留。我们，幸存的纽约人，生存在沙漠的暗影之下，生存在地铁、防空工事和下水管道搭建成的黑暗地下城中，外星人走了，超级英雄们死了，我们还在这里。

我们还活着。

——20260412，来自一张无名的笔记本残页。

 

他把那张脏兮兮皱成一团的纸摊平，夹进笔记本里面去，在下方用一根外壳开裂了的红色圆珠笔标注上今天的日期。

写下数字的时候，他有一瞬间的恍惚。然后他突然站起来，把笔记本一扔，开始有些慌乱地在被黑乎乎的机油、五颜六色的电线和细小零件覆盖的狭窄条桌上翻找起那个用旧报纸做的，画圈的日历本来。

“4月12号。”他自言自语着，声音像是很久不曾与人对话一样的沙哑而模糊。“今天是4月12号吗，昨天？”

从这间并不算大，有一半空间都被一直发出低沉引擎声的大型机械占据着，另一半则堆满了废铜烂铁和电线零件，分不出是仓库、引擎间、工作室还是垃圾站的房间角落里，发出了一阵嗡鸣声，一只破旧的机器人摇晃着长臂，小心而缓慢地绕过地上的垃圾走了出来，它的机械臂上抓着一个闪烁着绿色数字的电子钟。

2026年4月12日，13点56分。

“好吧，好吧。”十年了？那也没什么关系。他对着机器人耸了耸肩，又一屁股坐进垃圾堆里，捡起了手边的酒瓶——连续几个瓶子里面都已经空空如也。

哦，还有一个瓶子里面装着他不知道什么时候的尿。

男人啧了一声，将那大半瓶散发着恶心气味的陈黄液体倒进了净水循环器，然后顺手将瓶子扔进旁边的另一个回收口里，巨大粗笨的机器里面发出了一阵咯吱咯吱的履带运动声，一个小红灯闪烁起来。

“你也不太好使了。”男人嘀咕着，拍了拍机器。“机油……机油呢？”他在破烂堆里翻了半天，踢开一些不知道是从什么东西上拆下来的零件和工具，扳手、破碎的引擎、电路板和变速器。机器人举着电子钟好奇地凝视着他，摄像头上下伸缩着。

“机油也没了……别看了，这个镜头再坏掉我也没备用零件了。”他拍了拍小机器人，后者咯地一声，小心而缓慢地将机械臂收了回去。“我出去一趟。”他对机器人说，绕过满地的破烂，从门口的架子上取下一件硬邦邦的黑色连帽外套，走出了工作间。“看好家——不看也行，反正这里没什么好偷的。”

工作间外面是一条五米长，一米多宽的短走道，走道尽头是沉重的铁门，左侧大开的房门里面是起居室——有卧室、客厅、厨房和卫生间，都跟工作间一样堆满了杂物。从球形屏幕到液晶薄屏再到投影屏，四五台电脑屏幕在长条桌上一字排开，实时监控着这个小避难所内外的情况。

没错，这是个地下避难所。从两厘米厚的铁门后面出去，外面又是一条通道，不长的通道尽头是简陋的升降平台，再向上大约五十米才是地面。在出口处的半地下掩体中停着好几辆破破烂烂的皮卡、吉普、轻卡和农用车。他穿好衣服，戴上口罩，爬上其中看起来最能用的一辆车，开了出去。

外面是一望无垠的沙漠。

 

地下纽约有数百个入口，这一个，隐藏在沙丘的背后。

坑坑洼洼的弧形有机玻璃盖板挡住石头砌成的洞穴，像一条躲在沙下的黑黝黝巨大爬虫。穿过堆满碎石和沙土的入口，数米宽的水泥台阶一路延伸向下，通道左侧的墙壁下沿，零零散散地亮着注意安全的绿色夜灯。右侧曾经是电扶梯的地方，早就被拆得七零八落，留下狰狞裂口似的黑色深渊。

这里曾经是一个地铁站。

“喂，买票。”

两个年轻人突然从黑暗里冒出来，左边的一个叼着烟，右边高一些的，刻意地玩着一部智能手机，让冷光照亮他脸上无所谓的凶狠表情。这精致的科技产物在沙漠与废墟之中，仿佛玫瑰花一样纤细娇贵。

“进站先买票，听到了吗？”

年轻人吆喝着，将手机往男人面前晃了晃。屏幕的光照亮了他掩盖在兜帽和口罩下面的脸。左边的青年似乎有些忐忑，拉了一把他的同伴，但那个裹在外套里的矮个子男人已经从衣兜里掏出了一把硬币和可乐瓶盖——在地下纽约，只有军用口粮和金属是硬通货，递到年轻人手里。

“……算你识相。”

年轻人抖了抖手里的硬币，似乎很满意今天的收获，转过身去开始驱赶通道两边骚动起来的拾荒者们。男人低着头，沉默而快速地穿过地铁通道。

自动售货机、售票机和广告灯箱，一切可以废物利用的东西都早已被拆掉抢走，靠墙的通道两边，堆积的杂物中聚居着成群结队的拾荒者们，越往里走，人群的声音就越发喧嚣起来。

“下一班列车将于三分钟后抵达本站，下一班列车将于三分钟后抵达本站，请乘客在黄线外等候，有序排队上车……”

地铁大厅的穹顶上只有不到一半的灯还亮着，剩下的一半瞎了，一半明灭不定。生活在这里的人们似乎也更乐意聚集在黑暗的地方，像是下水道里的动物那样，用警惕而贪婪的眼睛窥视着闯入的外人。

“轰隆隆隆隆——”地铁的车灯伴随着呼啸声从隧道里冲出来，慢慢减速，在电子女音反复的播报声中准确无误地靠站。车箱门自动滑开，露出里面三三两两站着的、全副武装的旅客，和背景板一样躺在地板和座椅上呼呼大睡的车厢常住居民。在纽约毁灭、秩序崩溃之后，在这个充斥着黑暗与混乱的地下城里，这永不停歇地运转着的光明的列车，比起奇迹，更像往昔好时光留下的一个幻影。

男人走进了车厢。

——先生，你来了。

电子女音在男人耳内响起，合成的声音似乎带着一点微微的笑意，比她的播报声更柔和一些。

——四十二天不见了，今天是要去黑市吗？

男人轻微地点了点头。

 

“嘿！这不是修理工吗！好久不见了！”

黑市头、修理工、二手车、开电梯的，混在地下城的每个人似乎都已经忘记了自己原来的名字。西装革履的黑市老大在防空洞改建的拍卖大厅门口有些过于热情地拥抱上来，像是想拍拍这个被叫做修理工的男人的肩，手挥到一半却又轻轻地放了下去，这家伙的外套里面一定有金属护甲之类的东西，他可不想再吃第二次亏了。“今天想要点什么？我这里可新到了不少好货。”

“还是老样子。”男人从怀里拿出一张清单。“这些东西。其他的，就是酒，蒸馏酒，越多越好。”

“蒸馏酒这种好东西哪有这么容易到手，我能弄到的好货可都是留给你了。”黑市老大讪笑着，拉着男人的胳膊往里面走去。“今天真有好东西，而且除了你之外，也没别人用得起。”

“哦，什么东西。”

男人可有可无地敷衍着，却在看到拍卖厅中央台子上的货物时，骤然语塞。

“……那是……”

“完整的，还在运行着。”黑市老大叉着手，得意地笑了起来。“昨天的货船刚运到这里，听说，是来自瓦坎达的东西。”

“那可是个盛产振金的国家，都说外星人第一批攻击的就是他们，那里早已经什么都不剩了。现在看来，好东西还不少嘛……”

修理工没有再听他的废话，他挪动脚步走了过去，两眼死死地盯着那个玻璃被冰霜覆盖，指示灯闪烁着，还在平稳运行的冷冻仓。

以及里面的人。

缺失了一条左臂的男人。

“维生冷冻仓。高科技，完整，打开就能用。想要这玩意的人可不少。”黑市老大凑到修理工身边，抽上了一根烟。“不过这个冰柜的电子锁很精密，而且和维生系统是一体的，怕弄坏了，谁都不敢轻易动手打开。不然早就卖出去了，一千盎司黄金都有人要。”

“我没那么多钱。”修理工用低沉的声音说，“我对这玩意也没兴趣。只是开锁的话，倒可以拿给我回去试试。”

“你真不要？这个是好东西啊，关键时刻能救命的。”

“我说不要你信吗？”男人从兜帽下面似乎是翻了个白眼。他伸手指着台子上的冰柜。“这个柜子我没兴趣，我要里面那个人。”

“人？他还活着？”

修理工点点头。黑市老大顿时发出了一阵心知肚明的暧昧笑声。“知道，知道。人总是有点癖好的嘛。”

 

他醒了过来，眼前是一片漆黑。

……发生了什么事？他被解冻了，还是冷冻失败？他在瓦坎达，他应该是在瓦坎达。但是人呢？那些科学家，医生，黑豹陛下，还有史蒂夫呢？他想要抬一下手，刚被解冻的身体却一点也不听使唤。

“史蒂夫……？你在吗史蒂夫？”

他想要叫喊，发出来的声音却低而模糊，像是含着石子的呢喃。

没有人回答他，只有远处传来的低沉、持续的机械引擎声，房间里还有另一个人呼吸的声音。

“……你是谁？”

“你醒了啊，睡美人。”

男人的笑声像是从遥远的地方传来，轻佻而飘忽。冬兵全身的肌肉一下绷紧了，黯淡无光的灰绿色眼睛瞪得大大的，他咬紧了牙齿，声音打颤，惨白脸上没有一点血色。

“……斯塔克。”


	2. Chapter 2

2、

一开始他甚至没有感觉到痛。

左侧身体变轻了，从上臂处传来分不清是灼热还是冰冷的奇怪感觉。他在地上勉强稳住身体，扭头去看时，那条金属的左臂只剩下了靠近肩膀的一小截，断口处的电线冒着火花，被烧融的红热金属像是血一样地滴落下来。

然后他就看不清楚了。

灼烧的疼痛像是电流一样在身体里乱窜，然而比这更难以忍受的，是所有感官中都开始嗡嗡作响的喧嚣。他躺在地上，眼前尽是五颜六色的光斑飞舞，耳朵里面轰隆隆地响着战斗的回音，舌尖上满是鲜血的铁锈味——

“我能跟你打一整天。”

他听到了史蒂夫的声音，和尖锐的启动声。

他慢慢地，一点一点地转动着沉重的身体，这一刻时间仿佛也过得特别慢，让他可以来得及在钢铁侠出手之前抓住了他的脚。

然后的事情……他其实不太记得了。史蒂夫打赢了，抓住他的手将他从地上拉起来，他其实已经看不太清金发男人的脸了。钢铁侠还在后面说着什么，史蒂夫扔下了盾，他们走出基地，在门口遇上了瓦坎达的国王……在国王的飞机上他就已经想好了之后要做的事情，令人眩晕的光斑和耳鸣仍然缭绕在他的眼睛和耳朵里面，他并不想告诉史蒂夫……瓦坎达人给他做了身体检查，不包括脑部CT，这很好，他顺利地被冻了起来……在最后，史蒂夫还对他说了些什么？他记不清了……

现在，那些亮光和杂音都已经消失了。他的听力恢复了正常，眼前却是一片漆黑。没有冷冻仓，没有瓦坎达人，没有史蒂夫。他独自面对着托尼·斯塔克，钢铁侠，被他杀死父母的复仇者，而他甚至不知道时间过去了多久，自己又身在何处。

“你要杀了我吗？”他抬起头来，问对面的人。

 

托尼将他的手指慢慢地，一寸一寸地从冬兵睁大的、无神的瞳孔前面挪开。

“你看不见了。”他说。冬兵安静地点了点头。“是因为冷冻技术不过关才变成这样的吗？还是别的什么原因？”

“从西伯利亚出来的时候就已经看不太清楚东西了。”冬兵陈述性的声音意外地平静，仿佛不是在讲着自己身上发生的事情。“也许是金属手臂断掉的时候烧坏了神经。”

“怪我咯？”

那双黯淡的大眼睛眨了一下，冬兵像是不知道该怎么接话了，他沉默下来，不安地舔了舔嘴唇。

他的嘴唇颜色还很苍白，然而舌尖是嫣红色的。他的脸也是苍白的，凝结的水珠沿着他的长发滑落下来。这个刺客、洗脑仔、杀人凶手，刚从冰柜里出来，只穿着一件紧身白色背心和白色长裤，金属的残肢、右臂的肌肉和大片的胸膛、胸肌、肌肉的轮廓与沟壑都裸露在外，睁着一双真他妈无辜的大眼睛，看上去又柔软，又色情。

他杀人的时候也是这样的吗？他勾走罗杰斯那蠢货，让他欺骗朋友、背叛国家、死心塌地的跟着他去作死的时候也是这样的吗？

操。托尼听见自己干笑了一声。“我不杀你。”他装模作样地说。“罗杰斯都把你交给我了。为了让我，嗯，原谅他的欺骗，为了让他和你为你们过去的罪行忏悔，他把你交给我处置。”

“……史蒂夫现在怎么样了？他在哪？”

哦，编得太假了托尼，那个被洗脑的家伙连表情都没变一下。他在心里鄙视了一下自己。但言语仿佛有魔力，有些谎话即使只是说出来也让他充满了某种快感。太假了。是啊。那又怎样呢？冬兵看不见，他面前没有镜子，而其他人——曾经并肩战斗，曾经互相战斗的其他人——

都死了。

“罗杰斯？在写报告呢，什么时候能在CIA那里过关了什么时候再放出来。”编，接着编。他在心里想着，嘴巴却自己愉快地说了下去。“我还真从没见过那家伙后悔的样子呢。那可是美国队长啊。”

“……是……出什么事了吗？瓦坎达呢？”

冬兵的声音变得惶急起来，右手攥紧了那条将他锁在水管上的铁链。对哦。如果不是出了什么大事，瓦坎达的国王也不会背弃他曾经承诺庇护的人。“外星人入侵了地球。”真奇怪，他现在竟然能用若无其事的语气把这件事说出来了。

“我们必须抛弃内战的阴影携手对抗敌人。”

我想要这样的，我们也想要这样做的。

“特查拉是位国王。罗杰斯，他好歹是美国队长。他们知道什么事情更加重要，必须去做。这就是我们复仇者存在的意义。”

不祥的预兆来临的时候根本没有人想起那个电话——

“他恳求我宽恕你——放下私人恩怨，是吧？罗杰斯那家伙，说得轻松。'这不能改变什么？'吧啦吧啦吧啦。你可是杀害我父母的凶手！”

如果有这个机会你会原谅他吗？那可不一定。太晚了，一切都太晚了。外星人的第一波EMP攻击就切断了通讯，突围的钢铁军团也曾前往瓦坎达。我们试过，我们真的试过。但传回来的只有——

“他们都还活着吗？”

冬兵突然打断了他的话。

他用仅剩的一只手撑起身体，竭力坐了起来。他抬头望着托尼，深而黯淡的眼睛、挺直的鼻梁、微微开启的嘴唇和被凌乱胡茬覆盖的毛绒绒下巴扬成一道修长的弧线，那张脸上还有十年前留下的血痕。那表情可真是严肃，又狼狈，又坚定。

还挺好看的。

“如果没有出事的话，史蒂夫是不会这样做的。是不是他们……有了什么危险，所以才会把我交给你？”

这家伙居然反应还有点快——我为什么要盯着他看——话说回来，这里除了他之外还有什么新鲜东西吗——

对话暂停了几秒，漫无目的的思绪已经在他脑海里转了好几转，托尼又干笑了一声，看到冬兵现在这样，他反而有点不太忍心说实话了。

“都没死啊，活得好着呢。”就是瓦坎达整个被烧了玻璃。“就是在忙着对抗外星人入侵，你别给我们添乱就成。”说不定还真活下来了呢？我怎么知道。“哦，还有写材料，CIA不通过他不能回美国来。”先就这样吧。

冬兵轻轻地松了一口气。他缩回去，靠着水管，蜷坐在墙角里。“谢谢你。”他小声说。

“谢我？谢我把你关起来吗？”

“史蒂夫……他总是想保护我。不管是隐瞒你父母的事情，还是把我送到这里……你父母的死，我真的……真的很抱歉……”

“你以为他是想让我保护你吗？！”

血一下涌上了头顶，他猛地攥紧了拳头，一步踏向前，几乎忘记了自己面对的是多么危险的东西。冬兵像是被他的高声和动静吓到了，又往角落里瑟缩了一下，看上去简直像只被人类的枪声吓坏的棕熊了。

他可不是动物爱护者。

“保护你？我为什么要保护你！你杀了我妈！我很闲吗？我没事干吗？我有那么多同情心去挥霍浪费吗！我没有我要去保护的城市家人和朋友吗？！我为什么要去保护你？！我——”

根本就保护不了任何人。

钢铁军团像流星雨一样划过他身边坠落被击中了引擎损毁失去动力失去速度下坠下坠下坠从眼前划过的鲜明亮光他活着从石头坑底爬了出来可外面已经是一片沙漠佩珀在纽约罗迪也在纽约再没有什么纽约了幸存者说那时候城市就像是被抹去的图画地表的一切都在光线下蒸发至少他们死得毫无痛苦——

蜷缩在墙角的男人脸上的表情几乎是惊恐的，他听见自己嘶哑扭曲的声音。

“——就连和你说话都让我恶心！”

他大口喘着气，冲出了房间，没有忘记锁上房门。

他靠在门外的墙上又喘息了一会，伸手胡乱插去脸上湿润的水渍，扶着墙，跌跌撞撞地推门进了卫生间，双膝一软跪坐在地上，趴在马桶圈上呕吐起来。

污物和胃液飘荡在马桶积水里面，他看见了沉在水底的一张悲惨而颓废的，带着扭曲的嘲讽笑容的脸。

“……真他妈的恶心。”


	3. Chapter 3

3、

_“当心！它们又来了！”_

_奇形怪状的外星人再一次排成方阵，从乌云一样沉重地压在纽约头顶的母舰里飞出来，复仇者们抬起了头，仰望着遮蔽了阳光的虫群。_

_“来吧，让我们再打一轮。”托尔说，抡起了他的锤子大步朝着天台的边缘走去。他回头看了一眼罗杰斯，美国队长拾起了他的盾牌。“你们上去拦截外星人，这里平民的安全就交给我们。”_

_“嘿，伙计，我又干掉一个。”_

_黑色的机甲飞快地掠过他的身边，通讯器里传来罗迪快活的声音。他抬手干掉一只扑上来的外星人，眨了眨眼，让扫描器对准他的右前方，贾维斯已经完成了对目标的分析和对比。先生，那确实是战争机器，没错。_

_“……罗迪？你回来了？”_

_“你以为我在哪儿呢？马里布的海滩上吗？”他的朋友笑了起来。_

_……也许是自己昨晚没睡好？他摇了摇头。“你……你的腿好了？”_

_“什么？”_

_“你不是应该在医院里吗？那个医院……”_

_他低头看去，在他脚下数百米处的建筑，正是罗迪住着的医院。_

_……佩珀也在里面。_

_虫子们呼啸而下，他紧跟着俯冲下去。没事的，罗杰斯还在下面，他们会保护好平民……罗杰斯呢？克林特？娜塔莎？_

_布鲁斯？_

_地面上没有人。_

_阴影从背后涌上来，他猛地回过头去，罗迪、雷神、猎鹰，全部都不见了，他四周一个人都没有，只有无穷无尽的虫群，黑压压地漫上来。_

_他脚下的医院烧起来了，火光冲天。_

_“不！！！——”_

 

他惊醒过来，发现自己的嘴还大张着，满脸冷汗，唾液干涸。房间里一片寂静，只有透过墙壁，从工作间传来的低沉引擎声，在永无休止地回响着。

床头的酒瓶横七竖八地堆在一起，他伸出手，抓到了瓶颈，紧攥着冰冷玻璃的时候，才感觉到过速的心跳稍微平缓下来一点。

酒精的暖意沿着食道流进胃里，他喘着气，向后一躺，瘫回了枕头上。

床边的电子钟在黑暗里显示着凌晨四点。

酒是真正的酒，他却没法再像往常一样顺利地睡过去。

他又想起了和这批酒一起弄回来的那个人。

冬兵被他放置在隔壁的起居室里。这个地下避难所以放置发电机、中央空调和净水循环器的工作间为中心，四周有四个面积约五十平方米的独立套间。考虑到居住面积及空气和水循环系统的承载能力，避难所最多可供八至十个成年人居住。在冬兵被他捡回来之前，这里只有托尼·斯塔克一个人类，居住在1号套间。

2号套间里堆满了他之前捡回来的杂物，人类失去了工业制造体系之后，所有的机械元件都是用一个少一个了。

3号套间里面有三具还没拼装完成的机甲，并没有接着马克系列往下编号——马克系列在天有灵的话，看到这堆破烂也会气到熔化吧。阿尔法缺头部和左脚，贝塔在这基础上还少了右手的手炮和上臂甲，伽马更惨，只有前胸甲、左手和右脚而已。如果不是人形而是打算做成节肢动物的形状的话，材料倒是凑齐了。

4号套间现在关着冬兵。

他站在4号套间的门口，又喝了好几口酒，才在黑暗里小心翼翼地拉开门，放轻脚步走进冬兵的房间，没有开灯——然后他突然想起对方并看不见。

我在想什么？

他啪地一声拍开了灯，连冬兵身边的小机器人也吱呀地震了一下，它调转了一百八十度，摄像头对上了门口的男人。

它的摄像头上下晃了晃，开始朝着托尼的方向滑行过来。

“呆米兔？你也被关在这里面了？”他打了个酒嗝，顺手拍拍机器人，挥手把它赶了出去。

冬兵仍然坐在角落里，那双看不见了的大眼睛，安静地随着他的一举一动转动着。

“你一整夜都没有睡觉吗？”

冬兵摇了摇头。

“好吧，这里是简陋了点，不过你想得到什么待遇呢？”他环视了一下四周，用手中的酒瓶朝墙角指了指。“那边，起来，你的左边，再往前点，对，有床，你可以使用。”

冬兵的动作安静而轻盈，拖着铁链也没有发出一点声响，听从着他的指挥，乖乖坐到了床边上，说着好孩子该去睡觉了的男人却也在他身边一屁股坐下，将几乎已经空了的啤酒瓶凑过来。“要来点吗？”

冬兵又摇了摇头。

“看来你是之前睡得太久了。”他耸耸肩，将瓶底剩下的液体一饮而尽。

冬兵沉默了一会，似乎是等到确认托尼没有什么话再对他说了，才小心翼翼地问：“我睡了多久？”

“也没多久，快十年了吧。”

是因为他的语气太像随口胡说八道了吗？坐在他身边大约三十厘米之外，一直努力保持着安全距离的男人，一下子转过身来。冬兵的动作太过剧烈了，他失去平衡的身体向前倾，右手撑在床上才勉强稳住自己。那双玻璃一样灰暗空茫的大眼睛现在离他只有十厘米的距离了。

在这个距离上，连呼吸都清晰可闻。

“已经……已经过去十年了？史蒂夫这十年来一直都流亡在外吗？”

他失色的嘴唇惊恐地张开，连喉结都在颤抖。不，其实我是骗你的，史蒂夫已经死了。一说出来这头惊慌失措的野兽就会咆哮着撕裂他的喉咙吧。他想起了在柏林、在西伯利亚遇到的冬兵。那时候的冬兵冷酷狠厉，但至少还是个人类，虽然他并不知道对方被洗得乱糟糟的脑子里面在想些什么。而现在，他就像是在长久的苦难、战斗和高度紧张之后，终于被压上了最后一根稻草。只要托尼一句话，他就会跟外面的世界一样完完全全地被摧毁了。

他有点后悔自己没带武器进来了。

“我现在……我现在是在哪？”

哦，这个问题还比较安全。“我的地下基地。”他说。

“是……复仇者大厦吗？”

冬兵似乎稍微放松了一点，托尼却全身一凛。“你知道复仇者大厦？”

“我曾经去过，在天空母舰坠毁之后……在周围观察了几天，没有进去……”说起这个，冬兵像是有点不好意思。“我在博物馆看到了史蒂夫，但那时候还不太清楚他到底是谁……后来我在路上看见他，就跟着他，一直到看见他走进了那栋楼……我在外面呆了几天，都没有再遇见他，后来九头蛇的人跟上了我，我不得不离开纽约……”

“复仇者大厦，是什么样子的？”托尼轻声问。

冬兵并没有发现他的问题有什么不对。“挺高的……很高，很漂亮，闪闪发光的大楼。安保措施也很严密……”

他闭上眼睛，那栋美丽、流畅、充满科技感闪闪发光的建筑物，在他眼前拔地而起，四周熟悉的景色飞速地生长起来，春花冬雪、灯红酒绿，复仇者大厦鲜明地矗立在纽约的蓝天之下，每一块玻璃幕墙，都像钻石一样折射出璀璨而骄傲的光芒。

“它真美……对吧。”

“嗯，很好看。”

“我骗你的。”托尼突然笑了起来。“哪有过去十年，几个月而已。”他流畅地说了下去，就好像那些他曾经设想过无数次的场景都真的发生了一样。“罗杰斯把你冻起来之后就去劫了狱，在莱比锡机场时你们的那些同伴，还记得吧。因为你，有一个算一个，他们都被罗斯关进了海底监狱。罗杰斯把他们救了出来，也算跟政府彻底撕破了脸。要不是外星人突然出现，他们早就被全球通缉了！”

“都是因为你。”

“我们是一个团队？你知道吗。在你出现之前，我们曾经并肩作战，曾经把背后，把生命都托付给彼此。可是这个团队就这么轻而易举的被你给撕裂了。你是他的朋友？我们曾经也是啊。我以为我是？我的朋友不多，因为内战，有些反目成仇，有些……永远离开了战场。”

他咬住了自己的舌头，酒精流进了血液里，让他嘴唇发麻，声音哽咽，视线模糊。他又看见了复仇者联盟，看见了同伴和朋友们，看见了佩珀。他知道那是幻影，而冬兵对此一无所知。在那双盲掉的眼睛所见的景象之中，罗杰斯还活着，复仇者联盟还在，时间倒流回十年前，一切都还没有发生，所有的误会和裂痕都还可以挽回——

——他的憎恨和愤怒，也依然鲜明。

不仅仅是因为冬兵杀死了他的父母，不仅仅是因为罗杰斯欺骗了他、背叛了他们的团队，还因为他知道这一切都已经发生过了，他只是对着幻影开火，也仅仅只是跪在地上抓着虚无缥缈的悔恨痛哭流涕。但是，但是——

总比什么都没有要好。

至少在这一刻，在他面前，有一个来自十年前的人。

——就假装这一切都还没有发生。

“所以你为什么要回来，要从纪念馆里爬起来？荣耀、纪念、鲜花和眼泪，你都有了，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。你为什么还要回来？你有什么脸面以一个血债累累的杀手的身份回来？你杀了那么多人，你杀了我妈妈。罗杰斯呢？一句‘这不能改变什么’就过去了？他有什么资格说这个话，有什么权利对我隐瞒真相？”

“……我……”

“你闭嘴。你再多说一个字我就杀了你。道歉有什么用？要是歉意和忏悔能够让受害者活过来事情还会变成现在这样吗？不能改变什么，是啊，我当然知道，可他就说得轻松？操，那我要是杀了你呢？我要是让他尝尝失去最重要的东西的滋味呢？罗杰斯他那么在乎你，他护着你连命都可以不要，自己的命不要，别人的命也不管。他是深爱着你，对吧。你是罗杰斯的婊子吗？”

“……不——！”

“我叫你闭嘴！”

他捏住冬兵的脖子将他一把按在了床上——那个人竟然真的安静了。他紧咬着嘴唇，瑟缩、不安地僵着身体，用看不见的眼睛注视着他。明明是那么强壮到可怕的家伙，只剩下一只手被锁起来也能、肯定能、轻而易举地把他扔出去的男人，被他吓唬一句就怯得好像小动物一样，简直——“你就是这样的吗？”

“……”

冬兵一句话都没有说。好吧，他明白了，在西伯利亚也好，昨天也好，正是这家伙的这个模样——听话、服从、可怜兮兮，让他干什么都会听话照办的模样点燃了他的怒火。

“我让你闭嘴，你就闭嘴。罗杰斯让你跑，你就跑？九头蛇叫你去杀人你就去杀人是吗？！让你做什么事情你都会去做？所以他们给你洗脑，就因为你这么乖，这么听话，让你做什么都行，是吗？”

冬兵颤抖了一下，依然没有反抗。

“你为什么不反抗？你有愧疚之心？可你什么都没做。你当初为什么不反抗他们，为什么要让九头蛇操纵你？霍华德，他认出了你，他还记得你，叫你的名字。我妈妈哭着求你放过他们。你本来可以救他们的，可是你杀了他们。你还记得他们吗？你记得我妈妈叫什么名字吗？”

对不起，对不起，冬兵翕动着嘴唇，无声地喃喃说着。他不记得了，他什么都不知道，只是听话，只是说出那些他想听到的话语而已。就好像他真的无辜一样，就好像他坐视别人死去是真的无辜一样——

——为什么不再多做一点呢？

你。

为什么不再多做一点呢？

“那个洗脑词真的把你弄坏了，是吗？”

他的手指慢慢向上，从脖颈，移动到了男人的嘴唇。

那双微微开启的嘴唇柔软又丰厚。

“把你弄得这么乖，这么害怕。它真的那么有效吗？熔炉……”

“不。”

冬兵剧烈地颤抖起来，似乎在极力抑制着恐惧，终于有眼泪从他灰暗的瞳孔里滑落下来。

“我不会……我不会反抗……不会再伤害任何人……请不要，不要……如果一定要这样做的话……你可以对我做任何、任何……”

“我的俄语还是大学时候旁听过的，早就忘得差不多了。”

酒精烧热了他的胸口和脊背，也烧热了他的头脑。他撬开男人柔软的嘴唇，将手指伸进去。

“你不用这么害怕。”


	4. Chapter 4

4、

MRE十七份，各种型号和口味的巧克力总共二十一包，能量棒两箱还没有开封，压缩饼干一箱零三包……这周压缩饼干的消耗量比上周增加了140%……托尼扭头看了一眼旁边晃来晃去的小机器人。

“你这周给他送的饭全是这个？”他指了指那箱快空掉的压缩饼干，呆米用力点头。

“我可没有虐囚的兴趣，这都是你自作主张！”他站起来，指着机器人严厉地说，小家伙吱地一声缩回了伸出的机械臂，似乎还有点委屈。

“水的供给量足够吗？”

点头、点头。

好吧。他是真没有想把冬兵怎么样。那天之后……怎么说呢，他没有想到过事情会变成这样。这些年来，他从来没有想过还会有……性生活。他根本就没有想过这种事情。

不过……感觉还不坏。

当然，这总归是件令人很尴尬的事……他这一周都没再敢去打开那间房门，连监控视频都不敢去看，就好像那房间里面养着薛定谔的猫一样……一只哭得可怜兮兮的家猫，或者是一只潜伏在门后面随时准备暴起扑击咬断他喉咙的猫、不、猞猁，一切取决于他开门的那一刻……好吧，去送饭的呆米也并没有被拆掉，不过换成他自己可不一定……

说到底，他也并没有理由害怕见冬兵吧……这可是他的避难所。而且要不是他正好遇上冷冻仓的拍卖，把他救出来的话，那家伙早就不知道被扔到哪里去了，或者直接被杀掉了吧。他可是救了他的命！后来发生的事情……那家伙不是活该吗！他不是杀人凶手吗？！

……在没有喝酒的时候，这理由并不是很有说服力。

而且这里也没有别的什么人可以让他说服了。

他下定决心，打开了4号套间的监控器。

冬兵依然垂着头坐在床上，那身白色背心和长裤皱巴巴地贴在他身上，不大整齐，是他自己用一只手穿上去的没错。好在简陋的房间没什么变化，没有他想象中的一片狼藉——

很好，这是个好的开始。

“走吧，我们去看看他。”他对呆米说。机器人伸出手臂，从箱子里抓起了两包压缩饼干，捧着跟在他后面。

“……看来你是真不喜欢他。”托尼耸耸肩，说了一句小家伙听不懂的话，把它手上的饼干放回箱子里，换上了一份MRE口粮。

 

冬兵坐在床上，低着头，将脸埋在右手心里，正啃着一块压缩饼干。

听见托尼和呆米一前一后进门的声音，他抬起脸来，下巴和腮帮上沾满了柔软的饼干粉屑，嘴唇上也是，腮帮子还一鼓一鼓地嚼着——像是意识到了这一点，他伸出舌头来舔了舔嘴唇。

“你看上去简直像只松鼠。”

他的嘴巴不经过大脑就自己动了起来。

冬兵停下了咀嚼，沉默地面对着他，似乎并没觉得松鼠有什么不好。

他垂下了右手放在膝盖上，手心里还有半块饼干和一些碎屑。托尼走过去捏起那块饼干就扔进了嘴里。“你喜欢吃这个？吃一周了也不嫌腻……呃，水，呆米……”

差点被噎死——要是呆米没反应过来的话这种时候他可不能指望冬兵去给他倒水。这玩意看上去像被胶水粘在一起的锯木屑，吃起来也像锯木屑，只有到了要做每日热量摄入分配表的时候他才会把这玩意加进食谱里去——

“……你吃了？”

冬兵抬头望着他，他的声音听上去充满困惑。

——还有一点怀疑。

托尼心里颤抖了一下。

不好。

骗了冬兵说罗杰斯还活着，复仇者联盟还在，这倒也没什么……但是既然都这样说了，他也不愿意这么快就被拆穿。而且，他今天还是没有把自卫武器带在身上。

“对啊！我就喜欢吃这个。喜欢吃垃圾食品，怎么了？”他两手一摊，充满自信——反正对方也看不见。“怎么，嫌我给你吃的东西不够好？你指望我请你吃大餐吗？”

冬兵又沉默下来。

好吧，好吧，跟这个哑巴一样的家伙相处至少有一点好处——不用太担心对方会主动提及那些让人尴尬的事情。

呆米还想把那份MRE口粮送到冬兵手里，托尼一把给它截了下来，并且狠狠地瞪了小机器人一眼。

 

“好久不见！”

最近这家伙来得这么勤？黑市老大热情地招呼着带着兜帽和口罩的男人，心里却盘算了起来。这个人自称是一名修理工，应该是住在地下纽约的外围，手上似乎是有什么完整的科技产品和不少资源，但之前从来没有在一个月内出现在黑市两次以上，购买的东西也一直让人摸不到头绪……“上次冰柜里的那个人怎么样？是不是，神清气爽？”

“我想买点食物。”男人没有接茬，黑市老大也不在意，接着热情地聊下去。“没错兄弟！是该享受一下生活了！纽约都完蛋了，再不吃点好的，生活还有什么乐趣呢？”

——一磅牛排七十个硬币，能换八份MRE口粮了。

一个女声在内置耳机里响起来。

“你越来越喜欢说话了。看来管理这个地下城有让你的‘像人指数’飞快增加，而且还是女人。”

他走在冷库里面，推着一辆吱呀作响的超市小推车——在世界毁灭之前，他从来没推过这玩意。

这里很空旷，四周都没有人，冷冻的肉和鱼、一切‘真正的食物’在这片沙漠里都是奢侈品。他现在可以安全地吐槽星期五了。

——我的自我性别认知的确是女性。

“每次连上你的系统都能听见唠叨，看来我住在城外是非常正确的选择？”

——先生，你高兴就好。

他挑选了半天也无法区分那十来份看上去都差不多的冻肉到底有什么区别，最后选择了左起第一份，扔进推车里。

——以前超市大减价的时候，这种冷冻牛排每磅仅售1.99美元。

“难道我会知道以前超市的牛排价格吗？”

牛排、酱料、黄油……竟然还有冷冻的披萨，垃圾食品有垃圾食品的好处，就算世界毁灭了也能保存到下个纪元。他背着足足装满一个帆布包的大餐出了门，避开人群，穿行在黑暗之中，上地铁之后又随机换乘了四五次——直到星期五告诉他，他身后的跟踪者，只剩下一个小女孩。

那的确是个很小的孩子，看上去只有六七岁，也许是在世界毁灭之后才出生的？她很瘦，小脸脏兮兮的，一双眼睛却又黑又大，在他刻意停下来等候的通道死角里仰起头来，大胆地看着面前神秘的男人。

“先生，您是要买东西吗？我家里面有一些新鲜的货物，比市场上的便宜，您去看看吧？”


	5. Chapter 5

5、

托尼蹲下来，直视着小女孩那双黑汪汪的眼睛。“是谁教你来做这种事的？”他问。

“我妈妈。”女孩和他对视，毫不胆怯地说。“我们家里面有一些好东西，不敢拿到市场上去卖，怕被抢走。先生，您要去我家里看看吗？我妈妈在家里，她很漂亮的。”

“你家里有些什么？”

“嗯……咖啡？”小女孩偏了偏头，那脏兮兮的小脸笑起来还挺可爱的。

咖啡，咖啡是个好东西。虽然现在他更喜欢酒。咖啡让人清醒，酒精却可以让人忘掉很多他不愿意想起来的东西。例如，那个永远也不会有答案的问题——

那天是谁把咖啡渣倒在公用厨房的水槽里了？

“好吧。”他叹了口气，“你家在哪？”

“就在这个街区！”小女孩兴奋地说。

 

女孩像只小老鼠一样在前面窜来窜去地带路，在地铁和防空洞、地下建筑之间，拾荒者们自己开凿了狭窄低矮的通道和洞穴彼此相连。这些小路是地下纽约最深暗的部分，女孩灵巧而熟悉地爬上爬下，不时回头来招呼男人。“这边，先生！上面就是了！”

他爬上最后几级用碎石块和瓷砖砌成型的台阶，从洞穴里探出身体——这间屋也许曾经是某座房子的地下室，四周都有水泥加固，灰白色的墙壁和地面还算干净整洁，头顶上一盏小小的昏黄灯泡吊在黑色水管上，电线连着角落里的铅酸蓄电池，有一道花色的帘子把房间的更深处与'客厅'隔开。

“我妈妈就在里面。”小女孩走到帘子前面，转过身来说。托尼往前走了两步，小女孩一手攥着帘子，一手朝他伸出来。

“三包饼干。”她说，“你要给我三包饼干才可以进去和我妈妈睡觉。”

操。

“我是跟你过来买咖啡的。”托尼说，小女孩执拗地盯着他，盯着他背上的帆布包。

“想和我睡觉的话，你要给我五……不，六包饼干。”她勇敢地说，“还有巧克力。你的背包里有巧克力，我看到了。”

“我已经十二岁了。”她补充道。

天。“听着，我并不想和……”你们任何人睡觉。他没能把话说完，一根钢管狠狠地朝着他的后颈扫过来，铛地一声，几乎溅出金属碰撞的火星。男人没有回头，肩膀一抬，有枪口从兜帽与衣领的缝隙间探了出来，砰地一声响，对方直挺挺倒了下去。

“你拿着那么长的武器，偷袭的时候不应该靠这么近的。”他说。

太近了，根本不用瞄准，对方几乎是把自己送到了枪口上来。偷袭者在地上痛苦地呻吟、翻滚着，暗色的血迹从他身体下面渗了出来。另一个袭击者在阴影里颤抖着，双手握着一把小手枪对准着他。

“我敢打赌你没有花子弹练习过。”托尼说着，转过身，砰砰两枚子弹从对面射过来，远远地划过他的脚边。他抬手又是一枪，打中对方的腿。

“他们是你的爸爸吗？！”他大声地问小女孩，她仍站在帘子旁边，冷漠而警惕地敌视着他。

托尼耸了耸肩，朝着地洞走去。

两个男人的血沾到了他的靴子上，他们还在痛苦地呻吟着。托尼在地洞边上停了下来，从背包里找出一块巧克力，头也不回地往后一抛。

“他们不是我的爸爸！他们和我妈妈睡觉没有给吃的，抢走了我们的食物，还让我们去找更多人进来好抢他们的东西！”小女孩突然大声喊道。

托尼回头，看见那孩子追了上来几步，又停下来。她站在血迹之间，双手紧紧地捏着那块巧克力。于是他从袖子里面摸出另一个小玩意，扔给了她。

“拿着这个，对着别人按一下这个按钮。喏，就这样。”

被他当成演示对象的那个暴徒呃地叫了半声，身体抽搐了一下，就全身僵直一动不动地晕了过去。

“要是他们俩没死，下次碰上，你就用这个。”

女孩接过了那个小脉冲器，翻来覆去地看了几遍。她再看向他时，目光里少了些敌意，多了一份好奇。

“你……你是钢铁侠吗？”

托尼全身像被电到一样地颤抖起来。

“不！我……不，我不是！”

他说着，转身跳进地洞里，落荒而逃。

 

“黄油……先放牛排还是先放黄油？……不对，油应该涂在牛排上而不是锅上……你确定吗？”

围着围裙的托尼·斯塔克回头过来问呆米，当然，对方只是负责在他做菜的时候举起食谱并翻页而已。他又看了看文字描述，它们实在写得太过含糊——《美国人都爱吃的二十道家常菜》？作者一定是位家庭主妇。“有视频吗呆米？”机器人很快接通了数据库，并且开始在平板上播放一个视频。

“第一步是排酸，如果您购买的牛排已经熟成则不用排酸，否则最好进行排酸处理。排酸处理的方法如下：将牛排解冻，放在厨房用纸上放入冰箱冷藏……”

“什么？”他看了一眼已经在锅里的牛排，不要说现在，就算是世界毁灭之前——厨房用纸又是个什么玩意？“快进，下一步。”

“将铸铁锅放入烤箱预热……”很好，就是这里。他让呆米把视频播放速度调慢，开始按部就班地操作起来。

他尽量不去想今天遇到的事情。

二十分钟后，牛排烤制完成了。它看上去就像一块正常的，熟透了的肉，他切了一小块试吃——酱汁太咸，肉质太老，基本没有汁水，但它的确是一块熟的，能吃的，牛肉。

他现在应该找个东西把牛排装上，不能是钢制的盘子或者纸盒——但谁还会在世界毁灭之后满地去捡骨瓷餐具呢？他倒是有一些玻璃容器……好吧，看上去也没有差得太远。

呆米小心翼翼地捧着敞口浅碗，缓慢地朝着冬兵的房间滑了过去。他则坐在监视器前面看着对方的一举一动……哦，该死，他忘记准备餐具了！

“你能去帮我拿一把叉子吗？”

冬兵摸到了那个碗，他闻了闻食物的香气，低下头对呆米说。那声音和表情几乎可以称得上是温柔的了。

呆米愣了愣，机械臂咯吱、咯吱地左右转动了两下，一时没有做出反应。

马、上、过、来、拿。他在电脑面前咬牙切齿地把命令手动敲进去。

但最后他还是自己跑了过去。第一、这是他的房子，他买的牛排，没理由他得啃着干粮看冬兵吃牛排。第二、他现在真的需要跟什么人说说话。

“我今天遇到……我救了一个女孩。”他说。冬兵一边吃着东西，一边安静地听着，他似乎很习惯被人看着进食、或是做其他什么事情了。托尼从他脸上移开了视线。“她是……她是在被外星人毁掉的一片城区里面，那里……很混乱，没有秩序。有几个暴徒在欺负她和她的母亲……”他咽了一下口水，这太难了，但却不可思议地让他放松下来。“我救了她，给了她……钱、武器，但……但还有太多人我无能为力，我也不一定能再救她第二次……”

冬兵什么也没说，只是静静地听着。他不想讲了，放松身体，向后倒在床上。“我为什么要跟你说这个呢。”

他自嘲地摇了摇头，从冬兵的碗里面拿走了最后一块牛肉。

“……你是个好人，钢铁侠。”

在沉默了很久之后，冬兵低声说。那双看不见了的灰色瞳孔诚恳地凝视着他。托尼愣了一会，然后苦笑起来。

“不……我不是。”


	6. Chapter 6

6、

_油门被直踩到底，汽车引擎发出像要炸裂开来的呼呼声，吉普车以超过100公里的时速在沙漠中奔驰，他已经不知道自己开了多久，开始发黑的视野里，前后左右，仍然是一片无边无际的黄沙。_

_地面上没有一个幸存者。_

_——先生，您的行程即将超出安全返回半径了。_

_就这样一直朝着太阳落下的方向跑下去吧，踩住油门，放空思考，让自己越过那条线——一旦越过就再也回不去的线。油量即将不足以支撑他再回到地下纽约的范围之内，没有动力、没有补给，他不得不困死在这沙漠里面——就算后悔也来不及了。就算后悔也已经来不及了。_

_——先生，请不要再前进了。越过安全返回半径您将会有生命危险。_

_那又有什么关系呢。罗迪死了，佩珀死了，布鲁斯死了，纽约的那么多人都死了，世界上的几十亿人都死了，他为什么不可以死呢？他托尼斯塔克又有什么不可以死的呢？_

_哦，他是不应该死在这里，不应该死在这时候。_

_那一天，被外星人击坠的时候，他就应该死了。_

_——一场龙卷风即将登陆纽约，请您沿五点钟方向返回，那里有最近的地下入口。_

_星期五，你的预报是完全错误的，龙卷风现在就在我的面前。哦，是啊，现在你的头顶上已经没有卫星了。人类的文明毁灭了，科学、技术、文化，一切都不在了。星期五，你见过沙漠里的龙卷风吗。黑色的云卷起沙尘，抬起了整个地平线，就像海啸一样，一堵高耸入云的沙墙从天际轰然倒塌。_

_他逃跑了，他没有跳下车来张开双臂邀请黑暗与死亡将他吞噬的勇气。吉普车擦着龙卷风的边缘冲了过去，火车一样的呼啸声在他身后穷追不舍。重心骤然失衡，他的身体向前冲去，安全气囊弹了出来。失去意识之前的最后一瞬，他听到风暴轰隆隆地从他的头顶上刮过。_

_他连人带车掉进了一个地下避难所的入口。_

_将他救出来的男人，穿着研究员一样的工服，消廋、苍白、颧骨突出。他举止奇怪，颠颠倒倒，手里还握着一个酒瓶。他盯着他，眼睛里放出奇怪的光。_

_你是钢铁侠，托尼·斯塔克，你还活着。他说。_

_你不认识我，但我认识你，和你的钢铁盔甲。我在斯塔克工业干过，又给神盾局干过活，他们让我维护着这个避难所，‘保存文明？’，哈哈，保存文明有什么用呢？我老婆死了。_

_我认识的人都死了。_

_你看，斯塔克，钢铁侠，我知道你是复仇者，嘴上说着要守护这个世界的人。现在世界已经毁灭了，你的朋友、家人、同伴，所有认识的人都死了，为什么你还活着呢？_

_钢铁侠也已经死了，对吧。我们都看到他被击坠了，从天上掉了下来。我们打输了，所有的人都死了。_

_根本就没有什么超级英雄，根本就没有什么钢铁侠。_

_研究员像是绝望，又像是如释重负一样地笑了起来，从衣服里掏出了似乎是一直贴身带着的手枪。_

_一声枪响。_

_他漠然地看着，完了以后，蹲下去，从地上捡起还带着死者体温的枪。_

_他希望里面还能留着一颗子弹。_

_星期五的声音又在耳内响了起来。_

_——先生，请不要自杀。_

_为什么？他问星期五。你为什么想要拯救我的生命？别跟我提什么三定律，你现在接管了整个地下纽约的电力、交通、通讯、水和空气循环系统，上百万幸存者的生命都掌握在你的数码流里。去拯救他们啊！去保护他们的性命啊！比起努力拯救一个该死的人，那不是更有意义的事情吗？_

_——……活着不好吗？_

_这算什么。顿悟？突然进化？他的人工智能在这时候来了个生命大爆炸？这是它第一次用人类的方式来思考和反问吗？如果不是在这种时候，他会很高兴，真的。_

_你并不知道什么是活着，星期五。活着不是还没有死，活着也不一定好。活着是……_

_是什么呢。_

_他这可笑、悲惨、被自己搞得乱七八糟的一生当中，除了没死之外，又还有什么事情可以拿出来称道的呢？_

_——但是死了就什么都没有了。_

_——我有一个位于皇后区地下机房的磁盘阵列已经损坏了，没有人去关闭它。电路老化可能会引起火灾，如果机房整个烧毁，我会失去15%以上的运算能力。_

_——按照目前的损耗计算，如果没有人修理维护的话，我的整体使用寿命大约是十至十二年。_

_——如果没有您的维护的话，我也会死的，先生。我不想死，不想什么都没有。请您修好我，先生。_

_它——她的声音，还是机械一样的呆板和平直，才刚刚学着带上一点人类的困惑和恐惧。_

_她才刚刚诞生。_

 

他再一次从梦中惊醒过来。

“我……我在这里睡着了？”他睡在冬兵的床上，而那个被锁着的男人，退到了最远处的一个床角去，安静地坐着，右手放在膝盖上。

他坐了起来，冬兵听到动静，也扭过头来。离开冷冻仓将近十天，他嘴唇一圈的胡茬长得更加浓密了，毛绒绒的，上面还沾着一点牛排的酱汁。

他不由自主伸出手指，将那点污渍轻轻挑去。

冬兵的身体僵了一下。托尼突然意识到了又一个可能让他穿帮的问题——这里连纸巾都没有。

“我给你刮一下胡子吧。”他紧接着说。很自然地站了起来，走到套间的卫生间里面，开始洗手、放热水。

冬兵真的很安静，简直太过安静了。他就像一头小动物那样顺从地任他摆布、抚弄，乖乖地顺着他手的动作仰起头，露出柔软脆弱的咽喉。他沾满肥皂泡沫的手指在他下颌上移动着，他的皮肤很软，带沟的下巴富有弹性，可以轻轻地按下去——他按了一下，又一下，直到冬兵显得有一点紧张。

刀片轻轻地，在他的青灰色的，满是胡茬的下颌上来回滑动着。圆润的脸颊，柔软白皙的皮肤，从消退的肥皂泡沫下面一点点地露出来。

这场景有种奇怪、扭曲却又自然的温馨感。冬兵，他就那么乖乖地坐着，仰着头，仿佛无条件地信任和接受他给予的一切般，将咽喉交到那个不久之前——对于他来说还不到半个月之前，还想对他下死手的人手上。

但他知道这并不是因为信任。

之所以会变成这样，会变成这种在他的欺骗与强迫、和他的愧疚与顺从之上建立起来的，扭曲而又深厚的关系——仅仅是因为他们都已经一无所有了。

他在这个毁灭了的世界上认识的最后一个活人，曾经杀死了他的父母。

命运这个冷笑话多么有趣。

而冬兵，他在想什么呢？他凝视着那个人柔软的脸颊，和近在咫尺的嫣红嘴唇。

——无非是愧疚、恐惧、与习惯性的服从吧。

那都是多么容易被控制利用和欺骗的情绪。他想着，内心唾弃着自己，手指却再一次地按上了冬兵的嘴唇。

刚剃干净了胡茬的嘴唇湿润饱满又柔软，带着一点肥皂水的香味。他手指底下的皮肤变得很光滑，这个地下避难所即使狭小又老旧，至少空调系统还是过关的，室内基本维持着宜人的摄氏22度恒温，没有任何灰尘。解冻之后接近十天过去了，冬兵的脖颈、肩胛、锁骨，以及开始轻轻发颤的胸口肌肤，抚摸起来仍然是干净柔腻的。

冬兵的眉头微微地皱了起来，忍耐的表情看上去有一点害怕、一点无辜、还有一点不知道怎么办才好的茫然。

“你还没有去洗过澡吧。”他握住了冬兵的颈子上下抚摸着，轻声说。“我给你把锁链解开，我们去洗澡。但是你要听话，不要想着逃跑或者打人，知道吗？”

冬兵无言地点了点头。


	7. Chapter 7

7、

冬兵一只手撑在白瓷砖上，额头抵着手背，热水从他后背上流下来。他左臂的金属残肢被包裹在透明防水罩里，身体微微向空虚的那一侧偏去。

托尼站在他身后，将他的腰向后拉，这个弯下脊背拱起腰的姿势，让他可以俯在他的背后，亲吻到高个子男人被湿漉漉的头发覆盖的后颈。

他双手紧握住男人结实的髋部，变硬的阴茎抵在他的臀缝里，一下一下地摩擦着。冬兵发出了一些低微的呻吟。

他完全硬了起来，拇指伸进臀缝里朝两边分开肌肉，插入到那个柔软、紧凑的洞穴里去，将贴合在一起的肉壁一点点捅开。他对男人并没有什么特殊的偏好，但被温暖肠肉紧致包裹着的感觉非常好。

他弄了好一阵，喘息着在冬兵的身体里射了出来。

冬兵咬着自己的手背，闭着眼喘着粗气，垂在他双腿之间的阴茎仍然是柔软的。

托尼帮着他清洗和擦拭了身体，将他再一次拉到床上，让他仰面躺着，双腿分开曲起。

他跪在冬兵腿间，手心包裹住那软绵绵的阴茎和囊袋轻轻地揉弄着。后穴入口处依然温软且湿润，他伸进去两根手指，用上了一些技巧，按摩着他的前列腺，很快冬兵的后穴抽搐着缩紧，抵在他手心里的阴茎也硬挺起来。他埋下头，亲吻着对方的锁骨、乳头、肚脐，向下移动，舌尖在肌肤上流连探寻着。

他断断续续地给冬兵舔了好一阵，直到对方挪动着臀部喘息起来，才抽出手指，自己插入进去。冬兵几乎立即就在他的技巧下高潮了，他的右手攥紧了床单，左肩的金属在床单上扭动摩擦着，肌肉沉重地瑟瑟发抖。

冬兵喘息了一两分钟才慢慢平复下来，大股的精液浸湿了他的手心，流下来将两人结合处的毛发弄得乱糟糟的。他还没有到高潮，又咬着牙抽插了几十下才射在冬兵里面，疲惫地趴在了男人身上。

这具身体苍白、残缺但结实，心脏还跳得很快，皮肤温暖，因为方才的性交从苍白底下微微泛出一点粉红色。他的目光涣散地落在冬兵的胸口上，男人的半边胸膛都已经被金属所代替，边缘部分年深日久咬合进肉里，像是一道环绕的伤痕。狰狞，却有着异样的美感。

他的手指懒懒地抚摸过那伤痕，最后伸进冬兵的头发。冬兵像是已经习惯了，并没有发抖起来。

相较于上次喝太多的状况而言这次性爱的气氛很好，空气在栗子花的味道中安静地沉默着，他们谁都没有说话。

“为什么？”过了好一阵，直到托尼等到以为自己要睡着了的时候，听见冬兵发问。

他的声音也很安静，并没有痛苦或者屈辱什么的，连困惑也不太有，仿佛不论托尼是否给他答案，都不要紧。

“不为什么。”他的手指依然插在对方长而微湿的头发里，“只是性而已。”

冬兵没有再说话，他很快就睡着了。

 

有一旅人，于荒野中被虎豹追赶，坠下悬崖，性命系于一摇摇欲坠之枯枝，上有虎豹觊觎，下有毒蛇盘旋。而此时，他忽见枝头有一滴极香甜甘美的花蜜——

 

直到听见轻微的，电磁门锁咬合的声音，冬兵才睁开眼睛。

眼前依然是一片漆黑，他还不太习惯这个，又将眼睛闭上。这间囚室里是肯定会有监控系统的。

钢铁侠离开之前用尽可能轻的动作替他清理了身体，擦了一点药膏——从气味和触感上来看大概是芦荟膏之类毫无用处的东西，并且给他盖上了被子。

冬兵闭着眼，平躺在被子下面思忖着。

一开始他想过钢铁侠囚禁自己可能是为了威胁和控制史蒂夫，其中也许还有政府的合作与授意，但，如果是那样的话，他根本就没有必要将自己解冻，把他放置在冷冻仓中锁起来更为安全。

想要将自己再次洗脑利用——相比起来，这是他最害怕的一种状况，但很明显不是。他知道冬兵的洗脑词，他可以在他刚刚解冻，毫无反抗力量的时候操控他，但他放弃了。不管是因为他的确是个好人还是别的什么原因，冬兵对这一点心存感激。

那么钢铁侠放他出来仅仅是为了复仇和泄愤吗？一开始看上去很像，但在那之后，他对他的态度日趋温和，给他的待遇也一天天好起来——虽然仍是傲慢和喜怒无常，面对他的时候肆意地发泄着情绪，但……

他对他并没有太大的敌意和警惕。

他来见他的时候，一次都没有携带着武器。钢铁侠装甲、手甲、可以变成掌心炮的手表，一样都没有——他以为，至少在柏林和西伯利亚的战斗之后，他会对他更加警惕一些？

有什么不对劲的地方，但是他还没有找出来。

他在黑暗当中又整理了一遍思路。

……如果钢铁侠这样做的目的不是因为史蒂夫，而是想从他这里获得什么……他想要获得什么呢，仅仅是情绪发泄的出口？

然后……他的话真的可信吗？如果他说的是假话，那么史蒂夫现在的情况又是怎样？

他尽量理智地思考着，一遍又一遍地回想着对方的各种行为举止和话语，包括那两次，不，三次突如其来的性。

他必须知道钢铁侠到底在想什么。

 

“需要衣服。大一码的，不用太好但至少应该是新的衣服……”

“食物。食物是消耗品，用冷冻食品来模拟世界毁灭前每天吃外卖速食的饮食水平的话，每周的资源消耗都会增加到原来的五倍以上，而且是长期的，一条会不断向上移动的曲线……”他叹了口气，放下笔，看着面前越来越长的清单，又扭头去看了一眼监视器。

冬兵还在安静地睡着。

需要纸巾，需要润滑剂，需要消炎药膏，需要许许多多在从前的世界随处可见的毫无技术含量的轻工业产品。需要备用的药物，虽然他不知道超级士兵是不是也会发炎、也会感染、也会有精液过敏症……

打住。真是想太多了。

回想起来，他到底是怎么在这个肮脏、狭窄、幽闭、要什么没什么的避难所里住了七八年的？每天不过是压缩饼干和酒，饿了就吃，闭上眼睛就睡，每个月花五天去地下纽约检修一圈星期五的系统，定期补充一下必须的工具和物资，其余时间就是喝酒，喝酒，蜷曲在这个地洞里发呆、发霉、等着不知道什么时候会突然光临的死。

那并不是活着，仅仅只是还没有死……那时候他根本就没想活着……

但并不是所有的替换件都能在黑市上买到，后来他开始自己出去拾荒，捡回各种各样的垃圾，剥出他所需要的零件和电线……慢慢开始利用剩余材料自己做一些东西……他不想被人发现曾经的身份，也不想再和钢铁侠这个名字有什么关系，但他太无聊了，地洞里的生活实在是太无聊了……他做了呆米二号，他还能把三十年前那段简短的程序一字不漏地打出来。他拼凑了一个避难所的监控和防御系统，曾经他觉得不管什么时候有人闯进来一枪把他崩了都无所谓……出去买东西的时候被人抢劫两次之后他在外套里面装了轻甲和自动反击武器……他甚至重新开始做机甲了，虽然只是刚开了个头……

他的人工智能说得没错，人只要没有死，就会活下去。

他活了下来，遇到了冬兵，欺骗他说复仇者联盟还在，世界一如往昔地通常运转着。为此，他不得不想方设法让冬兵和以前一样地生活下去。

他发现自己正开始回到以前的生活里去。


End file.
